starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Terminate-Class Destroyer
The first vessel of Evolve's new class of ships, the Terminate is to replace the older Terminus-class Destroyers. Evolve knew that the terminus-class wouldn't fit the role it once did with the Harrower-Class Dreadnaughts, and with the new technology she recovered and the help from Lilly Starlight the Terminate was conceived as a powerful, new age replacement. Ship Systems Internal Defense Network Blaster turrets, force shields, and two meter thick heavily-reinforced blast doors are found through out the ship to protect the crew and ship from hostile boarders or decompression. Many are geared against force users, with internal blaster turret's rate of fire dialed up, and the blast doors are lined with cortosis. Very little can be done when a shield is put in the way of boarders as trying to pass through it will throw the body away or worse disintegrate them. Other defenses include the ability to electrify corridors, release numerous types of gas in certain locations and modifying local environmentals. Trooper barracks and Droid docks are found near the hanger and docking ports, and weapon lockers are available for crew members in every major section of the ship. External Defenses The Terminate destroyers have powerful shield system, capable of nearly taking the same kind of pounding as Evolve's Harrower-Class Dreadnaughts. They also make use of the same heavily reinforced frame and armor should any stray shots get through. Weapons The Terminate Destroyers forgo the typical Heavy Turbolasers for Heavy Proton Cannons, which pack a significantly heavier punch then just about any type of Turbolaser out on the market. These weapons are mounted in line along the back and belly of the ship, allowing a wide forward and side fire arc for concentrated no matter what position the ship is in. The Missile launchers, like the Harrower's, fire reactive missiles capable of causing very atoms/molecules of the targeted ship to fall apart or react violently. The Ship's Close In Weapon System (CIWS), makes use of sixteen Triple Laser cannons mounted on swivel arm turrets giving them unparalleled firing arcs to defend the ship from fighters and projectiles. Adegan Crystal Stealth System While much isn't known about this stealth system, it is undeniable that it is one of the most effective in the known galaxy. It completely masks the ship's emissions and profile from passive and active sensors, leaving nothing for targeting computers to target. Any automated weapon system become useless, weapons that rely on targeting systems becomes useless. The only manageable way to target the ship is by sight, and when combat is at ranges of tens to hundreds kilometers, that's nearly an impossibility. The only notable draw back is the Crystals the system is based off of. They deteriorate over time from use of the system. The longer or more often its used, the faster they deteriorate. With out the necessary crystals, the stealth system doesn't work. It should be noted that this system isn't a cloaking device. The ship's dark hull can still be seen at close range or if its silhouetted. Infinite Engine The most advanced piece of hardware on these ships. Its basically a miniature factory capable of producing replacement parts for the ship, small vehicles or droids, small arms, food and cloths, at an incredible rate. All it needs is any form of raw material and its molecular furnace will brake it down and rearrange it into the materials needed to make whats needed. Its completely automated and is directly tied into the damage assessment systems of the ship. It prioritizes what is needed to keep the crew alive and the ship functioning, and combat ready, in that order. So long as the raw material is there, it begins making what is needed. The production of food must be put in manually, the food it produces has every thing needed for a proper diet, but is little more then a bland tasting nutrition paste and plain water. Supplementing typical supplies with this function can allow the ship to stay out of port for nearly twice as long with half the supplies any other vessel may need. Crew members can also order items to be made for personal use and/or needs. But these are placed lowest in the priority. This will also cost that crew member credits, which is determined by the amount of resources and time needed to make it. Restrictions do apply on the ship. The only other notable feature about the Furnace is that it is the most protected section of the ship, with nearly triple the armor, though it is rigged to destroy itself should the ship fall into enemy hands, using its own system to instantly reduce itself into base elements. The Terminate Destroyer is the smallest vessel a Infinite Engine can fit in, meeting the absolute minimum power requirements and room to produce its products. Source of Resources The Infinite Engine has its own stores where it holds random debris it grabbed during the ship's flight. The system has a dedicated sensor and tractor beam to fulfill this task. It also makes use of the trash left over by the crew's consumption. Category:Destroyers